The multilayer inductor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-317892 is a known example of an inductor of the related art. In this type of inductor (hereafter referred to as inductor of the related art), a coil is built into a multilayer body formed by stacking a plurality of insulator layers on top of one another. The coil is formed of a plurality of coil conductors and via conductors and has a substantially helical shape. When a current flows through the inductor of the related art, lines of magnetic force are concentrated around corners of the coil conductors located in end portions of the coil and magnetic saturation is liable to occur. As a result, a problem occurs in that the alternating current resistance is high.